Lucrezia Ashmedai
|kanji =ルクレツィア アスモデウス |romanji =Rukuretsuuia Asumodeusu |race = Datenshi (formerly Tenshi) |age = Ageless |gender =Female |height = 140 cm |weight = A Mystery |eyes = Red |hair = Silver |bloodtype = B |rank= Seraphim |affiliation =The Outsider, Lucifer |occupation = Agent of The Outsider Leader of the Fallen Seven |previous occupation = Heavenly Host General | team = Fallen Seven | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Tougenkyou (Formerly) | marital status = Single | education = Tenshi Education | status = Active | release =Slaughter Valkyrie }} , otherwise referred to Lucretia and sometimes as her epithet, Slaughter Valkyrie (スローター ヴァルキリー, Surōtā Varukirii), was an extremely vain Seraphim-ranked Tenshi who was lulled to the side of Fallen Tenshi God-King Lucifer's Fallen Host during the Great Tougenkyou War, subsequently becoming a Datenshi in the process. When questioned for the reasons of her betrayal, Lucrezia stated she no longer believed in The One and would rather have Lucifer serve as her object of worship, seeing him as the ultimate incarnation of pleasure. As a Datenshi, Lucrezia rampaged on the fields of Tougenkyou, inflicting heavy casualties to Michael's loyal Heavenly Host alongside six other Seraphim-ranked Datenshi, whom would be collectively referred to as the Fallen Seven. When Lucifer died at the hands of Michael during the climactic battle of the Tougenkyou War, Lucrezia and the Fallen Seven gathered the remnants of the Fallen Host and fled to the to await the call of Lucifer should he ever manage to revive. When The Collapse occurred, Lucrezia and the Datenshi believed Lucifer returned and began to make preparations for his arrival, only to see that it was Lucifer's father, The Outsider who came to meet them instead. When The Outsider revealed his plan to revive his departed son, Lucrezia and the Datenshi immediately swore their allegiance to their newfound master, becoming just another set of agents to do his bidding. Appearance was a petite and slim built Datenshi with the appearance of seemingly young girl in her middle teens. Often described as a graceful beauty, Lucrezia possessed large breasts, pale white skin, bright red eyes, and a seductive face and smile. Lucrezia often took great lengths to ensure her beauty such as daily beauty routines and keeping herself out of harms way, all for the sake of her vanity. Lucrezia possessed long silver hair that she regularly kept in a ponytail, leaving two strands on the side of her face, all of which was meant to place a heavy emphasis on her face and eyes. Lucrezia typically favored sophisticated and womanly clothing, particularly those that accented her figure. She regularly claimed herself to be a woman of luxury and finesse and would not be caught dead in what she considered to be commoner clothing. As a resut, any time her clothing was dirtied, Lucrezia instantly got rid of it, burning it to ashes while a new set mysteriously appeared to replace the old one. Lucrezia often donned a fine tailored black evening dress accented with a handmade skirt. On her head was a black and red bonnet layered with a large lace ribbon. She wore pure white gloves to protect her hands from anything she considered filthy and unworthy of her grace, and often carried a long black and red umbrella to hide her body from the sun. Much to Lucrezia's chagrin, it was later revealed that she had a complex about breast size when it was shown that she had multiple breast pads stacked on top of each. This showed that Lucrezia's "large breasts" weren't real and she was in fact, flat. However, Lucrezia vehemently denied the revelation and was very adamant about her breast size. As a Tenshi, Lucrezia once had the pulsating white aura most commonly associated with them, but upon her fall to a Datenshi, it was replaced with a malicious dark aura instead. Personality History was one of the first Tenshi born after The One directly gave birth to their God-King, Michael and Lucifer. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Energy: was widely known amongst the Tenshi to be one of the strongest Seraphim-ranked Tenshi alive, said to be on par to the likes of Seraphiel, the High Commander of Michael's Honour Guard. Lucrezia had regularly stated she was the closest to reaching the power levels of Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer, however, Lucrezia's tendency to over exaggerate put the validity of the statement up to debate. Lucrezia and the members of the Fallen Seven formerly served as Generals in the Heavenly Host prior to their defection to Lucifer's side, which served as a testament to their overall power. She possessed immense Chiryoku reserves at her disposal, which she commonly used to fuel herself and her magic abilities. Kenmei Kosaku Knowledge: As one of the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi (formerly), it was generally presumed Lucrezia possessed the necessary knowledge and skill to perform Master-level Kenmei Kosaku. However, Lucrezia had never been observed wielding it in public, leaving the true extent of her Kenmei Kosaku unknown. It was more likely that Lucrezia favored her other magical abilities far more than Kenmei Kosaku. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While the true extent of her ability in close-quarters-combat had yet to be revealed, Lucrezia had shown herself to be exceptionally skilled in unarmed combat. Lucrezia had repeatedly shown herself to be able to deflect weapons with a mere swipe of her hand or catch them in mid-air. When on the offensive, Lucrezia used her Giga Lance in conjunction with her barehanded skills to deal with opponents. Sōjutsu User: Since Lucrezia's Ultima Aditum took on the form of a Giga Lance, it was generally assumed that the Datenshi had some knowledge and talent in the art of Sōjutsu, as she was able to defeat swathes of opponents with the Giga Lance alone. Lucrezia preferred to use her Lance in wide, sweeping motions and for simple, precise strikes. Viam Obscurum (暗闇道 (ビアム オスキュラス); Biamu Osukyurasu; Latin for "Way of Blackness"; Japanese for "Way of Dark Residents"): A gross perversion of the Tenshi's own form of advanced combat, Viam Divinitatis, it was intended to serve as a Datenshi's dark mirror to the Tenshi's divine light. Datenshi no longer possessed a pure life force, theirs being dark and corrupt fixture in their hearts, which they used in place of the holy, pulsating aura they once emitted. Rather than a pulsating light, it was now a black and gross shadow, which they used for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary means. Those Datenshi who either made a contract or were allied with the Evil Tenjin The Outsider (like Lucrezia for example) possessed an even darker and stronger black aura at their disposal. * Furvus Motus (黒体歩 (ブラック モタス); Burakku Motasu; Latin for "Black Movement", Japanese for "Black Body Step"): To evade attacks and to enhance her speed, Lucrezia assumed the properties of black smoke, which she used to appear at several different places at once. Although not impossible, Lucrezia could still be injured while using Furvus Motus if she happened to get hit at the right place in the right time, specifically in the moment where she had yet to completely materialize. * Pulsus Echo (脈反響 (パルス エコー); Parusu Ekō; Latin for "Pulse Echo", Japanese for "Pulsation Reverberation"): Lucrezia was able to destroy any obstacle in her path by releasing multiple, concentrated bursts of her dark energies and Chiryoku that constantly reverberated on the surface of the object, causing it to break down and collapse unto itself. Pulsus Echo could also be using on enemies, although the effect was for more disturbing and grotesque, being forced to experience immense tremors right before exploding from the inside. * Impius Scutum (黒い匿 (ウィキッド シールド); Wikiddo Shiirudo; Latin for "Wicked Shield", Japanese for "Black Shelter"): Lucrezia used the dark energies she wielded to create a red orb from one of her palms, which quickly expanded outward into a visible red shockwave. The red shockwave could be used offensively and defensively. Using both palms of her hand increased the strength and size of Lucrezia's Impius Scutum, both offensively and defensively. Stuprum Leporem (不倫趣 (ギヨシヨク チャーム); Gyoshoku Chāmu; Latin for "Debauchery Charm", Japanese for "Adulterous Grace"): constantly desired the thrill and pleasures of men and women in her company, so much so she developed an unique ability upon her fall into a Datenshi that represented her obsessive desire. She possessed the power to charm and seduce those individuals who caught her fancy, specifically those who were incredibly weak-willed. Lucrezia primarily used them to sate her sexually, but she also used them as powerful servants to do her bidding. Negative Emotion Empowerment: As a Datenshi, possessed the unique ability to become stronger by harnessing the negative emotions (lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, envy, pride, and sloth) of those around them. In most cases, it typically revolved around the enhancement of her already existing powers. Additionally, Lucrezia utilized negative emotions as a form of sustenance to heal herself without relying on Chiryoku. Lucrezia primarily used her own lustful desires to fuel herself, such to a degree where her power seemed limitless. Ultima Aditum Slaughter Valkyrie (スローター ヴァルキリー, Surōtā Varukirii) was the name of 's Ultima Aditum, and was supposedly the manifestation of her desire for constant pleasures in and out of battle. It was widely feared for its sheer unpredictability and blood lust, which often sent Lucrezia on a blood frenzy. Lucrezia's Slaughter Valkyrie was not internalized into her body like many of her kin and was instead, sealed into the form of a crystal-like, highly mechanized Giga Lance. In order to release her Ultima Aditum, Lucrezia would smash the butt of her Giga Lance into the ground and utter, "Manifest", momentarily enveloping her in a heavy black miasma while a blood red battledress, gauntlets, pauldrons, greaves, and a helmet form around her body. Despite being a Datenshi, Lucrezia sported a pair of white wings from the back of her battledress. Lucrezia's Ultima Aditum was one of the special few that did not become distorted or grotesque upon her transformation into a Datenshi, and largely remained intact. Ultima Aditum Special Ability: The release of Lucrezia's Ultima Aditum released the Datenshi's true powers unto those she considered an enemy, revealing a number of special abilities many considered to be "trump cards". Ultima Aditum's release also enhanced her already considerable physical and magical abilities. In addition, Lucrezia's Slaughter Valkyrie partially returned several of the Tenshi's Holy Attributes, albeit only for a certain amount of time and uses, making her one of the unique few to possess the abilities of both a Tenshi and a Datenshi. How Lucrezia managed to accomplished a feat remained unknown since a Tenshi's Radiating Light was said to disappear upon their fall to a Datenshi. * Vitae Raptor (勢い盗賊 (ライフ ロバ); Raifu Roba; Latin for "Life Thief", Japanese for "Vigor Robber"): Vitae Raptor was an ability that activated whenever Lucrezia managed to inflict damage to any being (living or dead) with her Giga Lance. Upon contact, the mechanical parts of the Giga Lance extends, revealing a sparking purple cylinder, implying its activation. The Giga Lance would then begin to glow green as it started to siphon its target's life energy to replenish Lucrezia's own. * Instans Revisco (一瞬更改 (インスタント リニューアブル); Insutanto Koukai; Latin for "Instant Revival", Japanese for "Moment Renewal"): In her true form, Lucrezia was able to use Chiryoku to heal from any wound instantaneously, whether that be mutilation, incredible blood loss, or wounds on the body. However, there was a limit to Lucrezia's Instant Regeneration and could only be utilized a certain amount of times before becoming unusable. * Incursio Oblittero (攻め解除 (アタック キャンセル); Atakku Kyanseru; Latin for "Onslaught Cancel", Japanese for "Attack Cancellation"): With the sweep of her Giga Lance, Lucrezia created a brief ring of conductive green energy that reacted with energy attacks directed right at her. When released, the green energy expanded and dispersed any matter of attacks. The ability possessed the potential to disperse Bankai-level attacks, provided that were multiple layers of Incursio Oblittero. *'Divinum Sanctuarium' (天体聖域 (ディビニャム せいいき); Dibinyamu Seiiki; Latin for "Divine Sanctuary", Japanese for "Heavenly Sanctuary"): Lucrezia can use the Holy Energy created by her Ultima Aditum to use Divinum Sanctuarium, a Tenshi technique that provided the user with an absolute defense barrier. Divinum Sanctuarium gave Lucrezia the ability to weather any form of assault with perfect precision but at the expense of being unable to attack in turn, rendering the technique to be a completely defensive technique. * Divinum Omnipotens Lancea (天体全能槍 (ディビニャム オールマイティー ランス); Dibinyamu Ourumaiteii Ransu; Latin for "Almighty Divine Lance", Japanese for "Almighty Heavenly Spear"): Lucrezia primarily used her Holy Energy to create an Arma Divinitatis called the Divinum Omnipotens Lancea, which were Giga Lances entirely composed of Holy Energy. She was able to instantly create them with her free hand and when thrown, possessed superior tracking abilities that practically made them undodgeable. Her Divinum Omnipotens Lancea were able to burn anything in its path and could deal immense burning damage to those caught in its wake. Ultima Aditum: Secundus Vert (最終対処二番輪番 (ウルティマ アディタム: セカンド ターン); Urutima Aditamu Sekando Taan; Latin and Japanese for "Final Approach: Second Turn") Lucrezia claimed she was the only Tenshi to possess a second Ultima Aditum release, although it was likely that there were others who managed to reach her power level, like those in the Fallen Seven. Upon activation, a pair of great bat wings appear through her red battledress, and a maelstrom of dark energies form around Lucrezia's body. A horde of bats materialize behind her, which Lucrezia can have them attack the enemy and drain their life force to replenish hers. *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': The release of Lucrezia's Ultima Aditum: Secundus Vert unlocked the seal Lucrezia placed on her abilities, which bestowed the Datenshi an incredible boon to her already immense speed and strength. The secondary pair of great bat wings doubled her movement speed and the added attack power served to drastically increase the stopping power of the Giga Lance's blows. * Femineus Clon (女二重身 (ヴァルキリー クローン); Varukirii Kuroun; Latin for "Female Clone", Japanese for "Valkyrie Doppelganger"): When Lucrezia's health fell below a certain threshold, the Seraphim-ranked Datenshi could activate what she called her "greatest trump card", which involved the creation of an exact duplicate of herself using Holy Energy. The clone possessed the same exact equipment and traits as the original Lucrezia but was unable to utilize her supernatural abilities. The clone can either act independently or take orders from Lucrezia, and can fight indefinitely until destroyed. *'Acerbus Resurrectionem' (闇復活 (ダーク リザレクション); Daaku Rizarekushon; Latin for "Black Resurrection", Japanese for "Dark Rebirth"): Stated to be her "last trump card", Lucrezia possessed the ability to completely revive from death, no matter the circumstances leading to it. The process for self revival, however, was tulmutuous and required an exorbitant amount of Chiryoku to fuel it, leaving Lucrezia severely weakened upon the automatic activation of the ability. In addition, Acerbus Resurrectionem could only be used twice every two centuries. As a result, Lucrezia put great effort into not accidentally activating it. Notes Trivia *The Tenshi possessed the ability to age themselves. It was unknown if Lucrezia possessed the ability to age herself or that she preferred her teenage appearance since she was more than a few thousand years old. *Out of the Fallen Seven, Lucrezia represented the sin of Lust. *Lucrezia was one of the hundred of Seraphim-ranked Tenshi who willingly betrayed The One to join Lucifer's Fallen Host prior to the onset of the Great Tougenkyou War. She and the six members of the Fallen Seven were purportedly the last Seraphim-ranked Datenshi from the Tougenkyou War to be alive. The loss of Lucrezia and the Fallen Seven to the enemy side dealt a severe blow to the Heavenly Host for more than one reason. :*Lucrezia was stated to be the strongest Seraphim of the Fallen Seven and was supposedly an equal to the High Commander of Michael's Honour Guard, Seraphiel. :*Had Lucrezia remained loyal to Michael and The One, the Tougenkyou War would had concluded much sooner without much loss to the Heavenly Host. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a word, a famous person, and a demon: Lucrezia, and Asmodeus. :*Lucrezia's given name, Lucrezia, is an Italian name and the feminine version of the Roman name, Lucretius. Lucrezia is believed to be derived from the Latin word, Lucrum, meaning "profit, wealth". :*Lucrezia's name was partially inspired by Assassin's Creed character Lucrezia Borgia, who based on the real life person, Lucrezia Borgia. Lucrezia Borgia was the illegitimate daughter of Rodrigo Borgia, otherwise known as Pope Alexander VI. :*In addition, Lucrezia's name was partially inspired by Lucrezia Noin, a supporting character found in the 1995 anime television series, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. :*Lucrezia's surname, Ashmedai (Hebrew: אַשְמְדּאָי), is an alternate writing for Asmodeus (Greek: Ασμοδαίος, Asmodaios), a King of Demons and the primary antagonist from the Book of Tobit. Asmodeus was referred to as one of the Seven Princes of Hell, representing the sin of Lust. * Character Image and several abilities were based on that of Shalltear Bloodfallen, a True Vampire and Floor Guardian in the light novel and 2015 anime television series, Overlord. Ironically, Lucrezia was portrayed as a vampiric Fallen Angel rather a Vampire like image base. :* 's Ultima Aditum was originally called Bloody Valkyrie but had to be changed to Slaughter Valkyrie upon the realization that Shalltear's Epithet and a Novel Arc was also called Bloody Valkyrie. Gallery File:Datenshi_Shalltear1.png References Documented References Literature References Category:Tenshi Category:Datenshi Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character